What Will I Remember
by RaeB's
Summary: Revamp of Lost Memories. Molly Schindler is a young woman that becomes the nurse practitioner for the famous band Dethklok after she saves the life of the lead singer, Nathan. She seems to get along pretty well, though that Toki guy always acts weird around her...She can't help but wonder if he has something to do with the past she can't remember... Toki Wartooth/OC
1. Chapter 1

Humming the Oscar Meyer Bologna song to myself, I made my way to the living room, which was pretty much half the kitchen. While taking that red skin thiny off my bologna, I sat my butt on the couch and turned on the tv, switched on the Wii, and turned on the Netflix. I took a bite out of my favorite lunchmeat as I browsed around the recently watched, trying to decide which strange American TV series I would continue watching. Of course I had to flip past all those silly music documentaries my roommate loved so much. I do suppose it was understandable, what with her being a music major, but still, I was the one paying for the Netflix… Landing on Desperate Housewives, I happily watched the overly-dramatic show ensue.

"HEY!" my roommate, Sophia, practically screamed, popping out of nowhere and putting her face inches in front of mine.

I screamed, surprised by her sudden appearance.

After I realized it was only Sophia, and after I got my heart to stop beating in my ears, I looked to her, hoping for a good explanation of WHY she just did that!

"Sorry, Doll. You looked bored…" she shrugged, "Hey! Get dressed in your sexiest outfit! We're going to a concert!"

"Why must my outfit be sexy? Why can't I just wear the usual?"

"…Sexy! Now!"

I sighed and watched a nude Sophia run into her room.

"I will never understand her," I sighed, getting off the couch and walking into my room, where I looked through my closet in search for something that would pass Sophia's "sexy" standards but still be modest. This was hard, but I typically pulled it off somehow. Shrugging, I tossed on the leather corset she gave me for my last birthday, a lacey, black, knee-length skirt, and some leather boots. Nothing special, but it should suffice… I really didn't care for the leather corset, as it was a bit too risqué for my tastes, but it made Sophia happy so I dealt with it. Putting on a little black eyeliner to pull it all together, I looked into the mirror. It really wasn't 'me' but it was something I rarely wore so it didn't really matter much. I ran my brush through my blonde hair real quick before walking out of my room to see Sophia spinning on one of the barstools in our kitchen. She was in her usual mish-mosh style clothing: an electric blue "tube top" (it was really a strapless bra she altered since they stay up easier) under a very sheer black lace top, a pair of very tight leather pants, her electric blue 5 inch platform knee-high boots, and her hair was tone up into two buns on top of her head with the rest of her curly black hair cascading down to her lower back.

"You look good, Molly!" she grinned, grabbing the car keys from the kitchen bar/counter. "Let's go!"

I nodded and followed her. We got in her car and made our way out of the city. I stared out the window, lost in my own little world.

"So, um, who are we going to see?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh! Dethklok! They're amazing and they are downright impossible to get into! I won them from some guy at a bar!"

"Drinking contest?"

"Hell yeah!"

I laughed a bit, shaking my head. I looked out at a normally empty field and saw it was PACKED with a bunch of people in black. That had to be where the concert was going to be…

We parked and made our way out to the front gates, where we gave them our tickets, and for some reason we had to sign wavers…I passed it off as something for the mosh pit and signed it. We walked into the massive crowd, keeping close to one another.

"It's going to start soon!" Sophia grinned, bouncing in place.

Suddenly, a large stage rose from the ground and loud music began to play. The big guy in the middle didn't look too good… I began walking closer, squeezing inbetween people to attempt to get up to the cage.

"Molly? What are you doing? The mosh pit's too dangerous for you!" Sophia called to me.

And then it happened.

I knew it would happen.

The big guy collapsed, and everyone gasped. I began fighting my way to the front, trying to get to them. I had to help! I had to…


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there a doctor!?"

"Someone needs to help!"

I finally made my way up to the front, where I was promptly stopped by one of the many bouncers.

"Please! I'm a nurse! I can help!" I told him, raising my voice over all the chaos.

He stared at me for a good minute, not sure if he should believe me or not.  
"She's not lying!" I heard Sophia shout.

The bouncer stared at the two of us for another moment before letting me onto the stage. I ran up to the guy, whom I assumed was named Nathan by all the people shouting his name. I got up to him and checked his pulse. He was really pale and clammy, and his pulse was low. I carefully lifted his head, and felt something moist on my hand. I set his head back down and saw blood on my hand.

"We need an ambulance! He has a head wound!" I shouted at the bouncers. Almost immediately, a helicopter appeared above us and a stretcher was lowered. The bouncers assisted me in getting Nathan on.

"Miss, we need you to be with him until we get to the hospital!" one of them told me.

"Only if Sophia can come too!" I told them, pointing to my best friend.

They begrudgingly agreed and helped us up the ladder to the copter. Once in the copter, I began using the medical supplies in it to dress Nathan's head wound. He groggily looked up at me.

"Stay with me, do NOT fall asleep!" I told him, yelling over the copter blades whirling through the air. "Sophs, make sure he does not fall asleep!"

Sophia nodded and made Nathan start talking to her to keep him conscious. We soon arrived at the nearest hospital, and we got Nathan in promptly. The doctors thanked Sophia and I as they rushed him in.

The helicopter pilot took us back to the field so we could get our car and go home. As we landed and Sophia and I started heading back to the car, we were stopped by a man in a suit.

"Hello, I am Charles Offdensen, the band's manager. May I have a word with you?" he asked, gesturing to me.

I nodded, not sure what else to do.

"I'll meet you at the car," Sophia said, heading towards the blue hatchback.

"May I ask your name?"

"Um, I'm Molly Schindler."

"Well, Miss Schindler, would you care for a job?"

"Actually, I'm still a student to be honest…"

"That's fine. If you agree to work for Dethklok, I can have it in your contract that we pay for your remaining student loans," Mr. Offdensen offered.

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

"Yes! That would be wonderful!"

"Excellent. Once you have finished your schooling, we can discuss your contract. Here's my card. I look forward to hearing from you," he said, handing me his business card.

I nodded, taking the card.

"Thank you, Sir," I said politely, shaking his hand before heading towards the car.

"So, what was that about?"

"He offered me a job," I told her.

"WOW! Are you gonna take it?"

I nodded.

"Oh man, I can't believe you'll be working with Dethklok!"

We drove home, Sophia gushing and giving weird scenarios the whole time.


End file.
